Burning of the Bistro
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: There's a gangler out setting fires across the city. Where will the Lupinrangers go when the bistro is burned down?


Look- idk where I was going with this but it's been in my wips for a while. Atm, it's just a few scenes. I might get back and add more eventually, but for now it's complete as is. Thanks for reading.

It was past midnight when the Patrangers pulled up to The Jurer. A bright light burned leaving shadows of the three bistro workers standing there looking defeated.

Keiichiro noticed Kairi had some char marks on his shirt as he rushed up to them. "This is the third fire in town tonight."

"Are you alright?" Sakuya asked all of them but focused mostly on Umika.

She was leaning against Kairi who had his arm wrapped around her. Touma and Kairi just stared blankly at the fire consuming their home but Umika had tears streaming down her face.

"Did you guys see anything?" Sakuya wondered.

Kairi finally turned away from the fire, "No, we smelled smoke and got out."

"How did you get those burns?" Keiichiro worried.

"I made sure they got out first."

Noel pulled up, "It's definitely a gangler setting these fires."

"We need to figure out where he'll strike next. It doesn't seem to be in any particular order," Tsukasa analyzed.

"Where have they hit already?" Touma questioned.

"A school, an apartment building, and then here," Keiichiro answered.

"Oh," a look of realization hit Noel once he was handed a list of addresses, "but why?"

"What is it?"

"You three, try to track down the next location," he ordered to the patrangers. They looked confused but followed along.

After they drove off, Noel gave the Lupinrangers more information, "It was the school Umika went to, it was the apartments that Touma lived in before, now it's the bistro. Whoever it is, they are deliberately going after places we care about."

"So they'll be going after the Patranger's houses next?" Touma wondered.

"I can only guess so. Are you guys going to be ok?"

"I have somewhere we can go. Update us if you get more information," Kairi informed.

The blue and yellow rangers followed their leader for what felt like miles.

"Where are we going?" Umika slightly whined.

"We are almost there," Kairi assured. He walked up to a large house with a white exterior. He pulled out a key and unlocked the front door.

Once he flipped the lights on, the other two took in the interior view. A lot of white on the inside matched the exterior. The biggest spots of color they noticed were a few brown doors up the stairs.

"Feel free to pick a room and use anything you want. Just stay out of those two rooms," Kairi warned as he pointed to two doors next to each other. "Let me see if I can find some clothes for you guys to sleep in."

Kairi went up the stairs and went into one of the two forbidden rooms.

"It's so clean," Umika noticed.

"He probably comes to clean it," Touma analyzed.

"Why doesn't he just live here then?"

Touma stared at her, "Do you want to live at Shiho's house and be reminded of her being gone everyday?"

Her eyes got wide and she shook her head, "I hope he's ok."

Kairi came down and threw some clothes on the couch and smiled, "You guys get some rest, I'm going to keep an eye out for the gangler." He went back out the front door.

Touma found what was the houses guest room while Umika found the master bedroom. They both settled down and though they had a lot on their minds, they fell to sleep quickly.

In the morning they woke to the smell of breakfast.

"You actually got up and cooked?" Touma questioned as he waltzed down the stairs.

"I didn't sleep and I went grocery shopping once the sun came up."

"It smells good, but does it taste good?" Umika joined them.

Kairi set the plates out on the table, "I might not be a chef but I'm not incompetent."

They sat around silently eating but eventually Umika wondered, "How would a gangler know places that are important to us? They'd have to know our identities and everything about our lives."

Kairi shrugged, "We'll figure it out and take them down."

"Kogure already has people working on planning a new bistro," Noel walked in.

Kairi's eyes squinted, "Did you follow me home this morning?"

Noel smirked, "I had to know where your new hideout was in case I had information. But like I said, with Kogure working on the bistro I'm sure he'll have it up and running again within a couple weeks."

Kairi sighed before standing to put his plate in the sink. He started running the water to start the dishes.

Umika stood up when she was done and went over to help him. "And until then, we'll help keep an eye out here for the gangler to prevent it burning this place down. We'll make sure it's still here and in top shape for when we get your brother back."

Kairi gave her a small smile before nodding.


End file.
